1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus for improving an operation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a printing medium according to an input signal, and correspond to a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a multi-function apparatus combining functions thereof.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus which is one kind of image forming apparatus includes photoconductor units including photoconductors, charging units arranged around the photoconductor units and charging the photoconductors with a designated electric potential, developing units including developing rollers, and a laser scanning unit. The light scanning unit irradiates light to the photoconductors charged with the designated electric potential by the charging units to form electrostatic latent images on the surfaces of the photoconductors, and the developing units supply toners serving as developers to the photoconductors on which the electrostatic latent images are formed to form visible images on the photoconductors.
In the case of an image forming apparatus having a structure in which toners are supplied to photoconductors by contact between developing rollers and the photoconductors, the developing rollers and the photoconductors contact each other if a printing operation is executed, and the developing rollers and the photoconductors are separated from each other so as to prevent interference between the developing rollers and the photoconductors if the developing units are replaced.
Toner is accumulated at the light scanning unit for irradiating light to a photoconductor, which may degrade image quality or cause the occurrence of white lines in images.